Shadowlands
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: Nala leaves the Pridelands. Rated for safety. Angsty, dramatic oneshot.


**Summary: Nala leaves the Pridelands. **

**A/N: This is my first Lion King fic, so please be nice. This is a cross between the movie and the BroadwaymusicalThe idea for this story came when I was watching _Lion King: The Musical _on Broadway when I was in New York over Spring Break. I really liked the song _Shadowlands, _hence the title of this story. I really liked the reason they gave for Nala's departure--Scar tried to force her to mate with him. That is what this story centers on, as well as Nala's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics are not mine. Neither are the characters. **

* * *

Shadowlands

A young lioness padded through the grasses of what was once the lush grasses of the Pridelands. Now desolate, the dried and blackened grass had become a graveyard. Scattered bones lay littered on the ground—there was no living animal in sight, save the young lioness.

_Shadowland, _

_The leaves have fallen, _

_This shadowed land, _

_This was our home _

Nala shook her head, letting her paws take her where they would. Her mind was whirling with thoughts and actions, and memories. Her blue eyes swept the once-brimming waterhole, now an empty crater. All around her was despair, and her heart felt like it was brushing the ground.

Slowly, spots of color appeared around her—a hunting party. Nala hung her head in despair, her ears flat, her nose almost touching the ground—they would find no food here.

_The river's dry, _

_The ground has broken, _

_So I must go, _

_Now I must go_

Nala stayed where she was, watching the other lionesses approach her. Sarabi was at the head, her once regal coat starting to look shaggy. Behind her came Nala's mother, Serafina—looking older than Nala had ever seen her.

The lionesses' amber eyes shone with sympathy for the young lioness, and Nala's heart lurched—they had heard of Scar trying to take her as a mate. Nala shivered at the sudden wind that whistled through the dry plane, and her fur bristled in shock and fear. She lifted her head—she knew what she had to do.

_And where the journey may lead me, _

_Let your prayers be my guide, _

_I cannot stay here, my family, _

_But I'll remember my pride_

She went up to Sarabi first—she was still the Queen in Nala's eyes, and she still deserved respect, whatever Scar said. Touching noses with the other lioness, she whispered softly, "Good-bye."

Sarabi stared at the young lioness before her, amber eyes hopeful. "Be safe," she murmured, and stepped back. Nala's gaze traveled to the next lioness in line: Her mother.

_I have no choice, _

_I will find my way, _

_Take this prayer, _

_What lies out there? _

Nala stepped up to her mother, nuzzling her. "Good-bye," she whispered, blinking back the tears that stung her eyes. Her mother stared back, her blue eyes watery, knowing that her daughter probably wouldn't return. She nuzzled her daughter, closing her eyes for a moment. "Be safe," she whispered.

_And where the journey may lead me, _

_Let your prayer be my guide, _

_Though it may take me so far away, _

_Always I'll remember my pride_

Nala stepped back. "I will," she murmured, and continued down the line. Touching noses with the last lioness, she turned. Making his way through the desolate wasteland came the gray form of Rafiki. The gray of his coat blended with the grasses, but his yellow eyes penetrated the bleakness.

_And where the journey may lead you, _

_Let this prayer be your guide, _

_Though it may take you so far away, _

_Always remember your pride_

The old baboon stared at her for a moment, seeming to measure her, then slowly nodded. He slowly shook his stick, his aged face tired. Beckoning Nala forward, he whispered, "Their hopes rest on you. Do not let them down." His eyes traveled over the hunting party as Nala murmured, "I won't."

She turned to look at the hunting party, and her heart wrenched. Although she was leaving to find a new place, this was her home. The lionesses were all she had after Mufasa and Simba's deaths.

_And where the journey may lead you, _

_Let this prayer be your guide, _

_Though it may take you so far away, _

_Always remember your pride_

Her heart lurched again as she thought of the adventurous golden-brown cub that had been her childhood companion. His bright amber eyes had always shone with adventure. She remembered their adventure in the elephant graveyard, the way he had tried to save her. She blinked back tears, knowing the other lionesses needed her to be strong. She would think about Simba later.

_And where the journey may lead you) Giza buyabo, giza buyabo,_

_(Let this prayer be your guide) I will return, I will return, Beso bo, _

_(Though it may take you so far away) Giza buyabo, I will return, _

_(Always remember your pride) Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo, _

Nala turned and looked out, across the Pridelands, focusing her gaze on the horizon. Somewhere out there was a new land—and new food. Turning back for one last look at what was once her home, she turned and ran—away from her old life and into the unknown.

_And where the journey may lead me, _

_Let your prayer be my guide, _

_Though it may take me so far away, _

_Always I'll remember my pride_

_

* * *

_

Beso bo, me people, beso bo.

* * *

**A/N: "Beso bo, me people, beso bo" means "I will return, my people, I will return" in case you were wondering. So, good, bad, stupid? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
